Newborn
by ChubWubWub
Summary: When Bella is left heartbroken, there is really only one person who can save her heart - Alice will give her a shove in the right direction. (Up-coming fluff, hang in there . ) Rated T, for now :)


_**Hey. This is an idea that came to me a few weeks ago now - my first Bella/Edward fanfic - I'm usually an Alice/Jasper kinda person.  
I do apologize for any typos, I have tried to proof read as much as possible - please be forgiving :)  
Enjoy!**_

Newborn

Chapter One

I'd just climbed into bed - exhausted with wet hair from the shower; I was too lazy to dry it - when I heard a sharp knock on my door. I was debating ignoring it and going straight to sleep, but another heavy thud on the door had me throwing my warm duvet from myself and marching barefoot to the door. Grabbing the door open, I expected some drunk getting the wrong door or something, but no. Standing there, in all his perfect glory was Jacob Black. He smiled and glanced over me; I was in my shorts with a huge navy blue shirt, whereas he looked immaculate. Freshly washed and dried hair all in order, tight black shirt and shorts with trainers, the usual for him.

"Hey, Bells, how's things?" He seemed okay, but his eyes were hiding something,  
"I'm-" a huge yawn interrupted me, "I'm good," I grinned, "Just a little tired. You wanna come in?"  
"No, no. I don't have much time, Seth will come looking for me soon," He grimaced,  
"Oh. You know, you really should stop letting your little brother follow you around, he needs to make friends of his own," I smiled, all friendly,  
"Yeah ..." He looked awkward, "Well, that's kinda why I came here,"  
"You came to talk about Seth?" I asked, frowning,  
"Um. No. About friends. And us. And why Seth isn't going to need to make friends around here anymore," He was babbling,  
"What? You're confusing me," I rubbed my eyes tiredly,  
"Ahh. There's no easy way to say this, but, it's my dad. He got a new job,"  
"Oh. That's great!" I threw my arms around him, squeezing his torso tight. He didn't quite return the hug in time,  
"No, Bella, you don't understand. This job. It's not here," Jacob was staring at the floor, something he never did.  
"What? Jacob please, it's two in the morning, can you please make things simple for me to understand?" I sighed,  
"Right. Okay. You want simple," His face hardened, like he suddenly decided on something, "We're breaking up." His short, sharp, dismissive words made it sound like he had just told a dog to stop barking. There was a second where the words didn't sink in, then reality hit and it felt like I'd been stabbed through the heart,  
"... But, Jacob?" Was all I heard my mouth say,  
"I mean, you knew this was coming, right? I _did_ tell you my dad had applied for the job in Australia didn't I?" He made it sound like he wasn't quite sure if he'd told me there was a possibility of him moving across the world or not, like it had just slipped his mind.  
"Yeah, but, you said there was only a slim chance? There were three hundred other people applying too? And getting a visa for Australia was so difficult you thought you wouldn't get in anyway?" My mouth talked, while my brain was swimming with nausea,  
"Yeah. I know. But he did get the job and applying only took a few weeks," He said simply,  
"A few ... You mean you already knew weeks ago that you were moving to Australia and leaving me, but you decided to tell me now?! When are you leaving?!" I began shouting, my anger bubbling up inside me,  
"Hey, don't shout at me! It's not my fault we're moving!" He seemed offended, then paused, "We leave tomorrow. Well, I suppose it's today really,"  
"_What?!_ You're moving to Australia and leaving me here alone so you decide to leave telling me until the last minute? You think that is reasonable?! You think it's fair on me?!" I screamed,  
"It's not fair on me either, Bells," He smiled and shrugged. He actually smiled at me while breaking up, "I didn't decide to go to Australia, but it will be a better life for my family over there, y'know? It's an amazing new job, actually,"  
I couldn't believe his audacity. He actually expected sympathy from me? From the girl he had just broken up with because his family are leaving the country in a_ few hours_. Unbelievable.  
"Leave, Jacob, now. I don't want to see your face ever again. I have never been so hurt in all my life by someone who is so ignorant of my feelings-"  
"Bella-"  
"No listen! I want you gone from my life, now. Leave, Jacob, please." I whispered the last sentence while staring at the floor,  
"If you want me to, Bella. We had a good run, you and me. Shame it had to end like this." And then he was gone. I saw his feet turn and stride away to the elevators as I slowly closed the door.

So there I was, sobbing uncontrollably into my already soaked pillow. I laughed blackly to myself, _Why are you crying over a jerk like that?!_ my subconscious shouted at me, _pick yourself up and shake it off!_ But... He was too perfect. I couldn't help but fall unintentionally in love with him. I knew what I was letting myself in for. _Yeah, heartbreak, pain, misery - and all for what? Nothing._ I knew his reputation for being a sleazebag. I cried harder into my pillow, hoping no one could hear me; I doubted anyone was awake at this hour anyway. They were either asleep or getting drunk or high - or whatever else my fellow deluded College students wanted to do at 2:30am. Though maybe I was the deluded one; stuck in my room crying my eyes out over some guy who doesn't, or didn't, even love me.

I at least thought he'd let me down gently, give some speech about how much he cares for me and how he doesn't _want_ to break my heart, but he has to leave for Australia with his dad and his 'amazing new job.' I couldn't have been more wrong. He'd taken my heart and practically pulverised it in his huge hands, mangling it beyond recognition, and left without realising the damage.

I cried for what must have seemed hours, it was shocking how many tears I could cry, really, when I was aware enough to care that I needed some tissue. Sniffing loudly, I climbed from my bed to the bathroom. Thankfully the mirror was still misty from my shower - I had no intention of seeing my face at the moment. I ended up splashing my face with some cold water before I got the tissue, it woke my face up and calmed the ache in my eyes.

"Bella? Are you in?" I heard a voice chime from outside the bathroom door. _Damn, Alice was back._ I took a deep breath and composed myself as best I could. At least the bedroom lights were out so she wouldn't see my puffy eyes. Making my way out the door, I plastered a smile on my face,

"Hi, Alice! I thought you were at Jasper's place all night? What happened?" I hoped she would think my husky voice was from my sleeping. I wasn't so lucky. When I entered our room I saw she'd turned the main lights on. She was staring up at me even in her platform boots,  
"Have you been crying?" She asked,  
"Oh, thanks!" I attempted to joke, "No, I just got something in my eye, hence why I was in the bathroom and not in bed," I tried to smile again, I didn't seem very convincing - even to myself. Alice narrowed her eyes at me,  
"Yes you have. What's up? You never cry,"  
I sighed. It was pretty hard to hide things from Alice, in fact, it was near impossible. We'd been best friends ever since the first year of College when we became room mates,  
"Jacob just broke up with me." I simply said,  
"Oh, Bella..." She paused, then her face dropped, "Wait, what do you mean, 'just'?"  
"He left about..." I looked at the digital alarm clock on my desk, "A half hour ago,"  
"He didn't stay to comfort you?!" She seemed angry,  
"Well, no. He didn't want to come in, besides, I didn't really want him here." I was uncomfortable talking about this just now - I had only just stopped crying - and I was really tired. Crying always made me tired. Alice hesitated, realising this was not the time for her anger,  
"You wanna talk about it?" She sounded unsure. I shook my head a little - I just wanted to curl up under my duvet and not cry. Alice nodded and smiled, then came across the room to give me a bear hug. Or her version of a bear hug; it was more like a teddy bear hug with Alice, she was that tiny. Still, I appreciated it. Far better than talking about it, Alice knew me better than anyone - she knew I hated talking about things when I wasn't ready to.  
She pulled back a little, still holding me,  
"Hey, at least we don't have class for a while - we get a week off remember?" She seemed positive. I just smiled, no need to tell her I'd be spending as much time alone as possible; no one wanted to hang around with someone who was getting over a break up - unless they were the find-a-rebound-as-soon-as type, which I most certainly was not.  
"Hey, Alice? You mind if I go to sleep now? I'm dead on my feet." As if to exaggerate my point, a huge yawn took over my whole face which left me drained,  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure," She pulled me close again and gave me a quick squeeze, "Night, Bella, keep smiling!"  
I gave her a meek grin in response and then practically collapsed on my bed. I was out in seconds.

~x~

I half-awoke to a loud _crash_ followed by a muttered _shit!_ I sighed and rolled over without opening my eyes; I was too tired to wake up yet.

~x~

Blazing violently from the window and directly into the backs of my eyes was the mid-day sun. It seemed I wouldn't get any more sleep today. Groaning, I threw back my covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I opened my lids to find Alice sitting at her desk - fully clothed and showered - bent over her laptop diligently.  
"Morning." I said, sleepily,  
"Afternoon." Came the muttered response. Clearly Alice was too engrossed in some essay to give me a half-acceptable greeting. Shrugging, I stood up and grabbed my towel, fresh set of clothes, and my wash bag then headed to the showers which were only two doors down.  
At first I'd thought the close distance meant I could walk back from the showers in my over-sized towel in relative safety, but apparently not as after my first shower here at the University of Washington some jerk decided to sprint by and seize my towel, effectively leaving me butt naked and red-faced in the corridors. That jerk turned out to be Jacob Black. I should have known then to keep well away; obviously I was too stupid or naive to trust my first instincts.  
Heading back to my room - fully clothed with everything bundled up in my damp towel - I ignored the few people ambling along the corridors and went straight to my own door. When I went in however, it didn't seem like my room.  
"Um, Alice... What are you doing?" I stood in the doorway, not sure I should enter.  
"What does it look like? I'm packing!" She replied, breathless from running to and from her closet and her huge open suitcase on her bed with bundles full of clothing,  
"I've only been gone twenty minutes, you're leaving?" I asked, perplexed,  
"No, we are!" She finally stopped moving and faced me. Her face was flushed and full of excitement,  
"... We're what? Where do you think we're going?" I stared at her, baffled,  
"I don't_ think_ anything, I _know_." She gave me a huge, impish smile, "I've booked us a holiday, before you woke up. You need to pack a case, now!" She laughed, rushing to our shared closet to grab my case,  
"Wait, what?!" I blocked her path, holding my arms out to grasp her shoulders as she attempted to dart sideways. Alice sighed impatiently, but it didn't wipe the huge grin from her face,  
"We are going to the airport tonight, I have booked us a last minute flight to Rio, in Brazil. Don't worry about paying for anything, I've got it covered!" She giggled, then dodged my grip and carried on sorting through clothes that were now piled on her bed,  
"Okay, assuming we're going to Rio - which we're not - how do you expect me to let you pay for everything?!" I demanded,  
"Because," She looked at me, "I have a filthy stinking rich family which means I have way more than enough money in my wallet to cover the entire cost of the holiday. Can you say the same?" She challenged. Alice hardly ever used her family's money, she preferred using her wages from the small department store she worked in on weekends,  
"Alice!" I whined, flopping on my unmade bed, "You know I don't like taking your money; it's like I'm using you or something!"  
"Isabella Marie Swan!" She shouted, I jumped - Alice never used my full name. She came marching up to me, bending so her face was inches from mine. I blinked, "When have I ever complained about you using my money? In fact, when have you ever asked me for money?! I am paying for this holiday because I want to. Think of it as a gift, for both of us." She stood upright again, nodding her head in triumph - though she'd won nothing yet. I giggled,  
"You sound like a spoilt brat when you talk like that," I chuckled again,  
"I suppose I do. But I don't care - I am flaunting my inner spoilt brat, and we are going to Rio. So get packing, Missy!" Alice ordered, hands on her hips, with her shocking hazel eyes flashing at me.  
"Fine! Fine, I'll go. But only because you're so bossy!"  
And with that, Alice continued packing her case, and I started to pack mine.  
I had a sneaky suspicion that Alice was taking me on holiday to cheer me up, but I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want to bring up the subject unnecessarily. I don't know when I'd face my emotions, right now blocking them seemed like the best coping mechanism for me. I'd deal with 'what next?' when it happened. I just hoped the holiday would distract me enough so I wouldn't think about my emotions too seriously; I wasn't ready yet, and I didn't know when I would be.


End file.
